kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayen
A sage, a sorceress, and the guardian of a forest, Rayen is a female puffball who resides on Popstar. She has long retired from her role as a Star Warrior, and now she enjoys staying in her personal interdimensional library all day reading books about the arcane and the stars. Her masterful expertise in magic and astrology makes her a good friend to have. Rayen was the caretaker of Eina when Eina was young. Appearance Rayen looks just like any other puffball would look. Her eyes are hazel, her body is sky blue, and her feet and cheeks are brown. She wears a chocolate colored robe with gold colored edges. A white ribbon with multiple protective spells casted upon it is used to keep her robe together. Her size seems to maintain at what would be the size of a puffball in their 30s (in puffball years). However, she is not as young as she seems. Backstory In my canon: Before the events that changed her life had occurred, Rayen was an ordinary puffball with ordinary parents. She and her family had no affiliations with anything major in the universe, not even the Star Warriors. It was not until that one day, when Rayen had realized her talent in all things related to knowledge was so great, when the faction of Star Warriors noticed her existence. Somehow, the news had also gotten into the hands of a few villains, which induced the beginning of a war (which wasn't really a war, actually, more of just a small battle). Of course, in the end, Rayen ended in good hands, with the Star Warriors. The Star Warriors helped Rayen's parents find a new place to live (which is the forest Rayen now lives in) where they wouldn't be attacked by villains with intentions to use their lives to bargain for Rayen, and received permissions from Rayen's parents to take Rayen with them for training to become a Star Warrior. She left with the Star Warriors, and began her training not after long. By the time Rayen had finished her training and became a certified Star Warrior, she received news that her parents had gone missing. Even though she seemed at lost for a while, she soon regained her vigor and began fulfilling her role as a Star Warrior, patrolling through the cosmos and protecting planets from evil and villainy. During her patrol of the universe, she found herself interested in a certain subject - astrology. She liked star gazing since she was still a child, and when she found out that such a subject existed, she fell in love with it. She began studying the arts of astrology all the while continuing to do her job as a Star Warrior. In the meantime of doing her job, she also began collecting books about astrology and magic, to improve both her expertise in both fields. At some point in time, she decided to retire as the number of Star Warriors grew. She figured that she should take a break already from all the fighting. With small hopes that she might see her parents again, she returned to Popstar, and to the forest her parents lived at before they went missing. However, all she found was an empty hut. This didn't set her back from the idea that she should retire though. She cleaned up the small hut and began her nice life of being a retired Star Warrior. The only problem was, after a few days, when she was star gazing, she noticed something falling from the sky. A dancing meteorite, coming straight for the forest. Rayen managed to prevent the meteor from affecting her hut, and went to the crash site to investigate. She averted the possibility of a forest fire by using a bit of magic to sooth the flames, and walked over to the fallen star. When she got close, she heard snoring sounds. She peeked into the core of the meteor, and found an infant puffball within. By fortune telling through astrology, she had known that this would happen, but she didn't know it'd be this soon. She picked the little guy up and returned to her hut, ready to begin her life as a caretaker. In the Resurrection RP: After learning that Eina is pretending to be a student at the Star Warrior Academy, Rayen signed herself up to be the librarian of the school. The reason? She wants to make sure that Eina will not cause any trouble for the school. Since there weren’t enough books to open a library in the school, Rayen just decided to provide her own personal inter-dimensional library for the use of both the students and the educators of the school. Personality No matter who you are, Rayen will always make you feel motherly vibes from her. Rayen is a very gentle puffball, especially when interacting with younger beings. She is very polite towards others, and gives off the atmosphere of a knowledgeable puffball. She has a mass interest in knowledge and magic, and an even larger interest in astrology. Due to this, she likes to keep books, no matter what kind. However, she is not greedy for knowledge. She just thinks that "it's nice to know all this stuff". She dislikes combat, but would not hesitate to fight when she needs / wants to. She acts according to her will, which is usually of good intentions, therefore giving her the chaotic good alignment. Attacks * Magic Missile: Rayen can summon magic circles which project missiles made of pure magic energy. ** Missile Rain: Rayen summons a large magic circle above a group of enemies, and makes magic missiles rain down. * Levitation Circle: Standing on this magic circle allows Rayen to fly around freely. Rayen hasn't fought in a long time, so she doesn't have much attacks, but it's enough for her if she actually wanted to defeat someone. Affiliations * Eina -- Rayen sees Eina as both her own daughter and her disciple. * Moirai Knight -- Rayen doesn't have any opinions on what Eina thinks about Evan, but Rayen thinks that he's a good puffball. * Youkai Dee -- She may have once visited Youkai Dee before. Trivia * Rayen has a magic circle inside her robe that leads to her personal interdimensional library. Nice! * However... her library is so massive it may seem like a maze. * Rayen's birthday is November 23rd. * The date ekura123 created her concept was May 3rd 2019. * Rayen doesn't need to eat or drink, by the way. MAGIC ** However, she does enjoy snacks and beverages. DELICIOUS * She and Eina are both survivors of the War of the Ancients. * Rayen loves cooking and baking, and the products are magnificent. * She’s more of an observer rather than an interferer, so if she knows something but no one asks about it, she won’t talk about it. Quotes * To Eina: "Deary, I know that I told you that they're all for yours to use, but what I meant was that they're all for yours to read. Please stop building book towers in my library." * To Galacta Knight: "Told you to stop teasing Eina about her age! Look at you now. When will you learn?" * To Evan: "Honey, you need to get some sleep. As a retired Star Warrior, I think I have the rights to tell you that you don't need to be so cautious all the time." Names in other languages Ch: 瑞恩 Ja: 賢者・ライエン Gallery Rayen Zackson224.png|Fanart of Rayen by Zackson224 15529160-6A8B-4378-8543-56912047A536.png|Rayen (in battle, and as a human) A16C42FB-749E-43D1-8BB8-DAB60C2CC76B.png|“Welcome to my library! Would you like a tour?” Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Puffball Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Kirby Category:Good Category:Fan character Category:Fan Character Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Ekura123 Category:Fanon Category:Puffballs Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Blue Category:Light Blue